islefandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrannosaurus
''Tyrannosaurus ''is a tyrannosaurid theropod from the Maastrichian age of the Cretaceous period, from 68-66 million years ago. The only known species is T.rex. In The Isle, it acts as a apex predator capable of hunting almost all of the herbivores on the island, with the sole exception of the Puertasaurus, as an adult. Real Life Tyrannosaurus was the largest known member of the tyrannosaurids. It lived in the Hell Creek and Lance Formations, with specimens found in North and South Dakota, Montana, Alberta, Texas, New Mexico and Wyoming. It seems to have had a high mortality rate as an infant and when sexually mature, but a comparatively low mortality rate as a juvenile. Tyrannosaurus ''was an apex predator, preying on most of the animals in the Hell Creek Formation, such as ''Triceratops, Edmontosaurus and Ankylosaurus. As a juvenile, it would have preyed on smaller, faster animals such as ornithomimids, Thescelosaurus, Anzu and Dakotaraptor. Tyrannosaurus had an extremely powerful bite and small, but robustly-built arms which it used to subdue prey. Tyrannosaurus, like most theropods, likely fed by rapidly shaking the head sideways to deflesh a carcass, similarly to a crocodile. Tyrannosaurus ''had extremely keen eyesight; it's eyesight was 13 times more acute then the eyesight of a human, and it had a binocular field of view of around 55 degrees. ''Tyrannosaurus also ''had large olfactory bulbs in its brain, as well as large olfactory nerves, which indicates scent was another important sense for ''T.rex. Tyrannosaurus also has a very long cochlea, which indicates it had very acute hearing, and it seems to have heard low-frequency sounds the best. From nose to tail, one of the largest and oldest specimens (nicknamed Sue), as well as the most complete, reached 12.3 meters (40 feet) in length, 3.5 meters (12 feet) tall at the hip and 8.4-9.5 tonnes (9.2-10.5 tons) Most specimens probably didn't reach such massive sizes, however; Sue was an extremely old animal (for the species), at around 28 years old, which is probably close to the species' maximum age, as Sue has signs of arthritis. Another fairly complete specimen, Trix, discovered in 2013, may have been even larger. It was over 30 years old, and may have possibly been 13 meters (43 feet), though this is not very likely. In The Isle Default The default Tyrannosaurus has a three-stage life cycle of juvenile, sub-adult, and adult. Outside of stats, the Tyrannosaurus physically changes as it grows. As T. rex grows, its snout becomes less elongated, its coloration morphs from black color to dark brown, and it losing its horizontal striping. A trait found exclusive to the juveniles are a row of iguana-like spikes spanning from the top of the head to the tip of the tail that is lost once it reaches sub-adulthood. Tyrannosaurus (Juvenile) As a juvenile, Tyrannosaurus is fast, but not as fast as the other Tier 3 and 4 dinosaurs. Recommended prey are small and medium dinosaurs, like the Dryosaurus and the Gallimimus. It is recommended that players use ambush tactics when hunting prey at this stage. It is advised to stay low when dangers are nearby as juveniles are vulnerable to other predators. A good strategy is to act friendly with adult Tyrannosaurus as they might adopt the player as one of their own. The juvenile T.rex has 450 health. Beware of packs of herreras and austros, because they can kill you. Tyrannosaurus (Sub-Adult) The Sub-adult stage is the second stage of the life-cycle of the T.rex. At this stage, Tyrannosaurus trades a portion of its speed for bite force. More dinosaurs can outrun sub-adult Tyrannosaurus, so it is recommended that the player ambushes their prey or go after slower dinosaurs. Most solo predators smaller than the sub-adult will avoid it, but packs can be lethal. The sub-adult has 1300 health. Tyrannosaurus (Adult) One of the most feared predators in The Isle, the Adult Tyrannosaurus is certainly one of the most lethal carnivores to encounter and play as. The Tyrannosaurus is a good choice for those who want to strike fear into the hearts of other players. They generally aren't seen in packs but on rare occasions a rex will travel with a Carnotaurus or two, or in pairs. Whilst they are the brutes of the game, they're pretty slow and lack stamina. Therefore Carnotaurus and Gallimimus can easily escape a Tyrannosaurus. Tyrannosaurus was the most powerful dinosaur in the game. It has a whopping amount of heath, 2100. The in-game Rex is portrayed as 13.7 meters (45 feet); however, no evidence is currently known to support this. Tyrannosaurus (TSL) A rare and much weaker subspecies of the normal Tyrannosaurus, ''the TSL rex is much more lightly built. It has a downy coat of feathers, not as much as the average feathered ''Tyrannosaurus ''has, and a more differently shaped body and skull. Recommended prey are hadrosaurs that can't really fight back. It is referred to as "''Tarbosaurus", ''a large tyrannosaur living in Asia, by some realism servers in the game. It has 1700 health. Tyrannosaurus (Hyperendocrin) ''see Tyrannosaurus (Hyperendocrin) One of the strains of Tyrannosaurus, it is arguably the most powerful creature in the game right now, with an astonishing 25,000 health. For a more complete description, see Tyrannosaurus (Hyperendocrin). General overview: Pros: * Has a high damage output. * Can take a good amount of damage. * One of the most powerful carnivores in the game. Cons: * Requires to consume quite often. * Sluggish and lacks stamina. * Stamina replenishes slowly. * Unable to effectively sneak up on prey. * Noisy when sprinting and walking. * Effortless to detect. * Defenseless to aggressive dinosaurs as a juvenile. Gallery T. rex growth stage.png|Tyrannosaurus growth cycle models Feathered T-rex concept art.png|Scrapped Feathered Tyrannosaurus concept Feathered T-rex concept 2.jpg|Final Feathered Tyannosaurus concept rbwu42R.jpg|A rex family Juvi TSL Tyrannosaurus 5.png|Juvenile TSL Tyrannosaurus Juvi TSL Tyrannosaurus 1.png|Juvenile TSL Tyrannosaurus Behind The Scenes Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivore